


Snake hunting

by IdeaHunter



Category: RWBY
Genre: But it isn't the Main Focus, F/F, Fighting, Grimm hunting, Poetry, Side Fluff, is basically Yang being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeaHunter/pseuds/IdeaHunter
Summary: Yang goes fighting a Grimm, and she's a total Badass. That's itInspired by the poem "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" of Ruyard Kipling, here's a scene of Grimm hunting by Yang Xiao Long. There is also a brief Bumblebee scene, if you like.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	Snake hunting

Yang was walking in the forest checking her scroll, reading the mission information. It was simple, really: research and destruction of a King Taijitu that was causing problems to a village of breeders for several months. Unfortunately, Weiss was occupied with a SDC affair concerning the status of faunus workers, Blake had gone with her and Ruby was recovering from a bad flu in her bed; but even without her teammates the work wouldn't have been too difficult. Of course, the villagers told her countless times to be extra cautios because, according to them, this specimen was particularly old, cunning and strong; but Yang had faced and pulverized far worse beasts (not least a certain redhead that was causing some problems to Blake) and would have gladly faced even a hundred King Taijitu. After an hour's walk, he reached a clearing in the undergrowth full of broken trees, bones of men and animals, rusty weapons and huge pieces of serpentine leather. It didn't take long to realize that she had arrived at the Grimm's lair

_At the hole where he went in_

_Red-Eye called for wrinkle-skin_

The beast didn't seemed to be at home at the moment, so the blonde took advantage of it to take a quick look at the surrounding environment and check if there was something she could take advantage of: no matter how self-confident she was, she wasn't not born yesterday and she knew well that facing a Grimm in his den was a big gamble. Her attention was captured by a large Oak tree bent and broken at the base, probably by a blow in a previous fight; it seemed ready to collapse at any moment and Yang was already thinking how to collapse it at him, when she heard in the distance a mix of growls, rustles and hisses. She ran to hide behind a pile of wood and uprooted trees, waiting for the beast to show up; and she didn't had to wait long, because shortly after she saw a huge black snake's head coming out of the bushes followed by a white one, the two bodies joining together halfway between the twenty meters that passed from the tip of one tongue to the other. The white armor that contained the four eyes of the two heads had grown considerably forming a hood that stretched along the neck, protecting the two necks from possible dangers. The black head was dripping with blood, a sign of a fruitful hunt, while the white hissed lazily, probably due to a grueling struggle. Yang hypothesized that it had just finished eating a prey conquered after a fierce fight, and that it was therefore very tired: the situation was all in her favor, but the size of the Grimm was remarkable and the armor on the neck protected an important weak point that would have allowed the hunt to end in a flash. So she decided it was better to wait until it fell asleep and then aim at its eyes and finish it in one or two shots at most.

_Hear what little Red-Eye saith:_

_“Nag, come up and dance with Death!”_

With these intentions, she began to spy on the monster that coiled itself with its white head inside, leaving the black one resting on the spiers ready to stand up and hit any attackers. Yang slowly came out of her hiding place, wondering how she could reach even one of the beast's eyes, having a head hidden by the spiers and the other placed five meters from the ground; she looked around, hoping to find a ledge high enough to reach the black head, but the heap of wood was too low, and the surrounding trees offered few handholds. She considered the possibility of sticking one of the weapons around there in the eye, but that probably wouldn't have killed it immediately and would have made it wiggle in a dangerous way, risking to hit Yang or crush her to the ground. This flow of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a dry sound that echoed in the open space: the blonde froze, feeling under her foot the bone she had inadvertently broken

«Oh, crap» 

The girl turned, loading her weapons, looking at the grimm that dissolved the coils of its long body, raising its black head to stare at her with red eyes devoid of any expression. The white one had risen from the ground a little, hissing threateningly at the intruder who had woken them up; the two heads opened their mouths and made a horrible and powerful scream that forced the girl to cover her ears.

_Eye to eye and head to head_

_(keep the measure, Nag)_

The white head started to attack with its jaws wide open, determined to strike while the huntress was still stunned by the roar: but this one managed to dodge to the side by shooting with Ember Celica and letting herself be carried away by the recoil, to then jump up in the same way to avoid the black head that had flung itself at her. In the air she had a better vision of the armor while the two heads curled up again, ready to strike once more; she threw herself down with two shots behind her aiming for the black brow, just above the brain, but the black head managed to take off and surround Yang with the long body, while the white head delivered quick blows with his mouth closed much like the bird of a cuckoo clock. Yang was able to dodge all the attacks, but she was still trapped in the coils of the grimm that were tightening more and more; so she used a moment of recovery of the white head to jump out of the trap a moment before it closed to crush her

_This shall end when one is dead;_

_(At thy pleasure, Nag)_

The body closed like a spring again preparing to strike, while Yang reloaded her weapons and studied her enemy: the two heads could think in a disjointed way from each other while sharing the same conscience, so it was necessary to distract them both at the same time to open a window of time from which landing an attack. She immediately sprinted at full speed towards the black head that opened its mouth ready to swallow her, but she went around the gaping jaws firing a shot at the white head, which hit it right between the eyes making it falter; then returned to the charge towards the black temple, hitting it full and hurling the black head on the ground against the white half of the body. The huntress did not stopped there, throwing herself into the air and pointing to the uncovered throat of the white head, still stunned by the two blows: she snapped down like a dive-hawk, raising her fist and loading a shot into the barrel of Ember Celica, ready to finish the fight...

But the black head remained on the ground less time than expected and threw itself like a whip against the blonde, sending her violently onto the pile of wood behind which she had hidden; if it hadn't been for her aura, probably Yang would have ended up with some broken ribs and crushed vertebrae

_Turn for turn and twist for twist-_

_(Run and hide thee, Nag)_

The girl at this point lost her patience once and for all: her eyes ignited of a fiery red, her hair became like the flames of the summer sun and the heat emanating from her anger began to burn the bark of the wood onto the which she had landed. She stood up with a scream similar to an explosion that launched away sticks and branches, while the big Grimm swayed his head looking for an opportunity to strike. The girl sprinted again to charge, and again the black head attacked opening its jaws; but this time Yang threw herself upwards, shooting like a madman at the white head, which could do nothing but turn around to avoid be hit in its sensitive spots. The blonde landed on its black head, taking advantage of the daze she caused to reload her weapons; this one, after having failed the attack and having ended up on the ground with a dull thud, got up and started to shake vigorously to make the huntress fall off of it. Yang clung to two cracks left by an old battle of the beast, doing her best not to fall down and shooting like crazy on the head to bring it back to the ground. The white one, meanwhile, had recovered and was menacingly pointing to the girl, hissing angrily; the white part of the body curled up like a spring, its head resting on the fold of a spire ready to attack. The huntress noticed the movements of the other head out of the corner of her eye and decided not to risk further, so she jumped up and fired a last shot at the black head; and her timing was beyond perfect, as the white head jerked forward when the girl took off from its trajectory, ending up against the black one and tumbling the whole grimm against the old bent oak

_Hah! The hooded death has missed!_

_(Woe betide thee, Nag!)_

It didn't seem true to Yang, having such a precious opportunity at hand, and she didn't lose a second to exploit it: she went behind the tree thanks to a few shots from Ember Celica and then threw herself at full speed against the oak three, making it collapse on the huge and confused grimm with a loud crash heard throughout the forest. The Grimm was writhing under the weight of the centuries-old tree with broken hooded armor and broken fangs, emitting agonizing hisses and roars; Yang approached the monster, stretching and checking the condition of her prosthetic arm: the dye was a bit scratched but nothing alarming, so she turned her attention to the monster that, meanwhile, had stopped squirming but continued to breathe. Yang moved close to the eye of the black head, the semblance that still inflamed her eyes and hair; a quick sigh was all that delayed her fist from hitting the grimm's eye, breaking it like glass and triggering the disintegration of the beast.

«Welcome back Yang» Blake was sitting on the sofa with the last book of her favorite author in her hand and a cup of green tea on the coffe table in front of her when her roommate returned home after a day of hunting: «How did it go? Should I take out the first aid?» The blonde laughed, stroking the hair in the middle of the partner's cat's ears: «Nah, it wasn't difficult.» The faunus gave her a sweet smile: «Do you want to tell me about it?» Yang took off her jacket and threw it on the chair before sitting next to her partner: «Why don't you tell me how your day went first?» Blake giggled: «Are you sure? It wasn't anything that exciting.» «Well, I'm interested. Come on, Blakey! Cat got your tongue?» The black girl closed the book she was holding, holding one finger in the middle so as not to lose the mark, and settled herself comfortably on the blonde's chest, sighing and giving the girl a bump on the cheek: «Okay then...but don't complain if you get bored. And NO PUNS»

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the last pun was awful, even by Yang standards. But i can't make a story about Yang without some puns, so here it is


End file.
